Głupota Su
=Przedmioty i inne= Głupota Su.jpg|Tak, to mówi samo za siebie ;) znów głupota Su.JPG|Bo to wielka jest głupota, by dać pożreć Tego Kota ^^ Napisy w szufladzie O o.png|Jako że głupota Su nie zna granic przechowujemy TO (i wiele innych) w szufladzie XD Kosmita.jpg|No łał.... Nasza Su nie potrafi rozróżnić kosmity od kosmity XD Chinomimi.jpg|Su posiada wyjątkowo krótką pamięć. Odc. 9 patyk....png|Z serii: co Su trzyma w szufladzie. kawałkiplastiku.JPG|Kolejny dowód na wadę wzroku niedopałkipapierosów.JPG|Kto brałby coś takiego do rak? Oczywiście nasza Su. Cat.png|Jak głupim trzeba być, by nie rozpoznać statuetki ku czci Tego Kota Zjęcie do dokumentów.png|Tak Su... co ty siebie nie rozpoznajesz ??? Pączki XD.png|Z serii co Su trzyma w szufladzie: Pączki Pierścionek.png|Bo Su nie wie co się z pierścionkiem robi. Bransoletka.png|Bo tak trudno się domyślić do kogo należy XD. 3Kiki.jpeg|Tylko Su zgodziłaby się pół dnia biegać za czymś takim. Bez tytułu0.png|No a co można zrobić z ołówkiem i kartką? loool.JPG|no co ty XDDD.JPG|tego nawet nie skomentuje... naszyjnik_zgubił_dajana.PNG|Według Su, to naszyjnik zgubił Dajana ;) Struny.png|Z serii: Co Su trzyma w szufladzie... Najwidoczniej mu ich w końcu nie dała...Sknera jedna :D Sprite appart.jpg|Jej rodzice mają dość jej głupoty dlatego umieścili w jej pokoju pająki żeby się jej pozbyć Słoik z pająkami.png|Jedyne zwierzątka, które może hodować Su. 680px-Odc. Halloween 2012 rzeczy.png|Czyżby Su była na tyle głupia aby schować zwłoki do szuflady? oczywiście xD Tak o nie walczyła|Myślę, że przez wakacje zdążyły spleśnieć XD. bez tytułu.JPG|Coś Su nie może się zdecydować które wziąć ;) hyhyhyhyhy.png|Och, ktoś wreszcie zauważył inteligencję Su ^^ ! klapek Iris.jpg|Su przechowuje u siebie w szufladzie klapek Iris. Dziurawe buty.jpg|Su popyla po Biegunie w dziurawych butach. Chyba paznokci nie obcięła i oto efekt... suu.jpg|Bo Su nosi obroże... krzesło_dywan.PNG|Czyli gdzie wylądowały rzeczy z piwnicy... Koperta.png|Rzeczywiście kopertę ukradła Amber... 14 Butelki.png|Su idealnie potrafi określić liczbę butelek. karnisz... .PNG|Su albo umie podwajać rzeczy, które kupiła, albo zamontowała karnisz, który leży w jej szufladzie. Libray.png|Su znowu ma ogromny wybór To po co je wynosila.png|Su wynosi rzeczy z piwnicy po to, żeby je móc tam zanieść z powrotem... =Dialogi z których wynika to, iż Sucrette nie grzeszy inteligencją ;P= Su: Kpisz sobie ze mnie!? Nie ma opcji, żeby mnie nie przyjęli do tej szkoły! Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest na tyle głupia i odważna, żeby sprzeciwiać się głównemu gospodarzowi.'' frame|Screen od wujka googla...left Wniosek 1: ''Su nie zna alfabetu'' Wniosek 2: (odp b.) ''Su zawsze znajduje inteligentne pytania ściśle zwiazane z tematem.'' Wniosek 3: (odp c.) ''Su myśli ze jest fajna przeplatajac angielski z polskim'.'' '''Wniosek 4: (odp d.) ''Su jest mistrzem ortografii. Uczcie sie od niej! Bo "Nienawidzę" wcale nie pisze się razem...'' frame|Z serii google tłumacz prawdę ci powie ^^ Wniosek: Su jest taka głupia, gdyż wychowywała się w patologicznej rodzinie, gdzie ojciec był transwestytą -_- ''' Plik:Frdxtf.png '''Wniosek: ''Su jest genialna - myśli, że plagi były tylko trzy ;D'' left Wniosek: ''Nasza Su to zboczeniec O_O'' Rozmowa o Amber: Nataniel: '''Tak? '''Su: '''Ona naprawdę nie jest miła dla ludzi. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest mistrzynią niedopowiedzeń.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Kastiel: '''Tak, masz rację. Nie lubię kotów. To zbyt niewdzięczne bestie. Za to mam dużego psa, który nie ma nic wspólnego z mopsem dyrektorki. '''Su: '''Też się nazywa Kiki? '''Wniosek: ''Bo każdy pies jedno ma imię.'' Wniosek 2: ''Tak, bo Kastiel mimo iż powiedział, że jego pies nie ma nic wspólnego z psem dyry, to jeszcze nazwał by go Kiki.'' Wniosek 3: ''Su próbuje być zabawna i inteligentna.'' Amber: 'Zapomniałaś oddać mi dolary? '''Su: '(odchodzisz, szybko!) '''Amber: '''Hej! Co to za ubranie?! '''Su: '''A wiesz, postanowiłam zainwestować w te modne ciuchy. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że najlepszą zemstą są komplementy i bezsensowne wydawanie pieniędzy.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Ona zawsze panicznie bała się pająków. Może to ci w czymś pomoże? '''Su: '''Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam iść poszukać... pająków? Bleee... '''Wnionsek: ''Tak Su, idź poszukaj w piwnicy. Przecież gumowych nie sprzedają.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Rozalia: Duch w szkole? Co za pomysł. Chyba jesteś trochę dziwna. Su: (Skończę jako wariatka, jeżeli będę wszystkim o tym mówić...) Wniosek: ''Niestety Su, dla ciebie jest już za póżno... :)'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Euch, euch (kaszle). Mówisz, że widziałaś ducha? '''Su: '''Tak, usłyszałam krzyk, a potem pojawił się wielki cień! '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, wszystko co ma cień i krzyczy jest duchem.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Su: Chyba śnię! Wiesz, że dałam się okraść Amber?! Wniosek: ''Su lubi przyznawać się do winy. Znowu.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Su: Dałam się przyłapać, kiedy mazałam po szafce... Kastiel: Zrobiłaś to w biały dzień?? Postradałaś zmysły?? Wniosek: ''Niestety najwyraźniej tak, skoro dała się przyłapać oraz przyznaje się publicznie do winy ;).'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: Chcesz się zemścić? Nie uważasz, że to trochę głupie zachowywać się jak ona? Su: Będę gorsza od niej. Wniosek: ''Marzeniem Su jest być głupszą od Amber... Najwyraźniej już to zrobiła XD.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Kastiel: ''' Czasem naprawdę jesteś głupiutka! (...) '''Wniosek: ''Kas, ,,czasem" to za mało powiedziane :)'' Wniosek 2: ''Eureka! Ktos zauważył! :D'' ___________________________________________________________________ Plik:Xd.png Wniosek: ''Su bardzo lubi powtarzać swoje błędy XD'' Plik:Ep4_kas_do_su.jpg Wniosek: ''Su uwierzy we wszystko, a pojęcie ironi jest jej obce.'' frame|left|Su: Może nudziło go odprowadzanie mnie do domu? Wniosek:'' Tak, Su. Przecież to można wywnioskować - zwłaszcza po jego zarumienionej twarzy i fakcie, że trzymał cię za rękę (Su nie odróżnia opalenia od rumieńca - część 1)'' Su: '''Wiesz, kto ukradł sprawdziany? '''Nataniel: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Gdybym kogoś podejrzewał, to bym się tak nie zamartwiał. '''Su: '''Ehh... Niech pomyślę... '''Wniosek: ''Su lubi żartować.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nie do końca opanowała trudną sztukę rozumienia innych ludzi.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Melania: '''Od czasu do czasu pomagam mu z papierami. '''Su: '''Aha, czyli, że jest kilku głównych gospodarzy? '''Wniosek: ''Styl myślenia Su jest dość prosty.'' ______________________________________ Kastiel:? '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie już więcej przesłuchiwać. '''Wniosek: ''Su rozsiewa złą sławę swoimi czynami.'' Kastiel: '''Pękły mi dwie struny w gitarze. I co to zmieni, że ci o tym powiedziałem? '''Su: '''Wystarczy, że kupisz nowe. '''Wniosek: ''Dla Su brak gotówki jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Lysander: '''Dziewczyny lubią wiersze. Napiszę jeden dla Rozalii i podpiszę, że to od Leo. '''Su: '''Jestem dziewczyną i nie cierpię wierszy... '''Wniosek: ''Su zawsze wie jak podnieść bliźniego na duchu.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Nie za dobrze... Amber zgotowała mi niezłe piekło w domu, gdy tylko została zawieszona... '''Su: '''Taaa... To prawda, że byłeś dla niej dosyć ostry. '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, masz rację. W końcu Amber wcale Cię nie dręczyła, a Nataniel nie stanął w Twojej obronie.'' Plik:Ach_ta_Su.jpg Wniosek: ''Komentarze Su zawsze mają sens i związek z wypowiedzią rozmówcy.'' left Wniosek: ''Su, wielce zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś kiedykolwiek coś zaczaiła.'' Wniosek 2 : ''Nie rozumie nawet komplementów skierowanych do jej osoby.'' right Wniosek: Su lubi myśleć na głos. Lysander: Nie jesteś zbyt bystra. Su: '''(Co on ma na myśli?) '''Wniosek: Su nie rozumie nawet skierowanej pod jej adresem obrazy :D Nataniel: '''Gdybym wiedział, że będę mógł zobaczyć cię w stroju kąpielowym to bym... Chciałem powiedzieć... Ciepło... Ciepło dzisiaj co nie?... '''Su: '''To prawda, jesteś cały czerwony. Spaliłeś się na słońcu. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest na tyle głupia, żeby nie rozróżnić rumieńca od oparzenia słonecznego (częśc 2).'' .___________________________________________________________________ Leo: '''Stało się coś? Wyglądasz na podnieconą. '''S: '''Nie, nieprawda! '''Rozalia: '''Su chce zobaczyć Lysia w kąpielówkach! '''Wniosek: ''Prawda o zboczeństwie Su wyszła na jaw.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie umie kłamać'' _____________________________________________________________________ Su: Chodziłeś za mną? Lysander: Jesteśmy na tej samej plaży. To normalne, że możemy na siebie wpaść. Nie musi to od razu oznaczać, że za tobą chodzę. Wniosek: ''Su twierdzi, że jest śledzona.'' left Wniosek: ''Mocną stroną Su jest nie tylko głupota, ale i ortografia.'' lysander 1.jpg|Su tak koniecznie chce zobaczyć tatuaż, że postanawia za namową Rozy, położyć na koszuli Lysandra pająka... lysander 2.jpg|... i oto konsekwencje xd Wniosek: ''Su ma przekichane szczęście ;p.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nasza Su cieszy się dobrą reputacją wsród pająków :3'' frame|left|Su przez poprzednie 9 odcinków starała się uwieść jakiegoś chłopaka, a teraz się obściskuje z Dakotą O_O. Wniosek: ''Su jest bardzo łatwa do poderwania i ufna w stosunku do nieznajomych.'' left Wniosek: ''Tylko Su jest tak głupia, żeby na wyjazd nad morze zapomnieć stroju kąpielowego.'' left Wniosek: ''Bo dla Su to jest zbyt skomplikowany fakt - dźwięk wydobywający się z głośników'' left Wniosek: ''Su nie zwraca uwagi na głupotę innych '' Wniosek 2: ''Nie tylko Su ma problemy z Gramatyką. '' ArminAlex1.jpg|Su szuka chłopaka (Alexa) któremu pomogła ArminAlex2.jpg| ArminAlex3.jpg|(...) ArminAlex4.jpg| ArminAlex5.jpg|Każdy się nabija z ciebie Su :)) ArminAlex6.jpg|Chociaż raz masz racje :) Wniosek: ''Bo Su największa cnota, to szczerość i głupota :).'' Wniosek 2: ''Przydałyby się okularki dla starej babuni.'' Plik:Niedzwiedzie.png Wniosek: ''Su, przecież jedziesz do lasu...'' ---- Kastiel: '''O tu jesteś, szukałem cię. '''Su: '''Ja ciebie też (On też założył swój strój) '''Wniosek: ''Su naprawdę jest odkrywcza...'' 650px Wniosek: ''Su jest tak głupia jak i szczera.'' odcinek 11- nataniel13.jpg|Su się nie zastanawia, Su po prostu działa. odcinek 11- nataniel14.jpg|Kiedy Su czegoś chce, to nie ma zmiłuj. I myślenia o konsekwencjach. odcinek 11- nataniel15.jpg|... odcinek 11- nataniel16.jpg|Taki mądry!? To czemu sam nie wszedłeś na tę skałę? :/ Wniosek: Su nie myśli, Su działa. left Wniosek: Su nie nadaję się zbyt na polonistkę. ---- Kastiel: '''Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo. '''Su: '''Ech... okej... (mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja, głupia, i tak go słucham...) ' '''Wniosek: ''Su jest świadoma swojej głupoty.' '''Wniosek 2: ''Su jest posłuszna jak piesio. ' left '''Wniosek: ''Przecież już każd'''y wie, że Su jest na tyle głupia, że niemal zdolna do wszystkiego. Su: Myślałam, że to raczej TY nie będziesz się interesować dziewczynami... Wniosek: ''Su nie wolno mówić, że ktoś jest gejem nawet jak masz na to dowody.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie myśli, Su mówi.'' left Wniosek: ''Nasza Su ma w czym wybierać.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw działa potem myśli część kolejna XD.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su chciała się popisać kulturą osobistą.'' left Wniosek: ''Su za dużo czasu spędza z Lysandrem... < Staje się poetką >'' left Wniosek: ''Su będzie miała kogo obwiniać za zniknięcie psa :)'' left Wniosek: Su wstydzi się swoich zębów ( odeszła teoria " Su najpierw działa, potem myśli" ) Plik:Hahah.png Wniosek 1: ''Su jest świadoma swoich błędów i wyynikajacych z tego konsekwencji'' Wniosek 2: ''Su kłamie i planuje nie robić czegoś co i tak zrobi'' ' SU jak ninja1.png SU jak ninja2.png SU jak ninja3.png SU jak ninja4.png SU jak ninja5.png SU jak ninja6.png ' Wniosek: ''... '' left Wniosek: ''Nie, Su ależ skąd, to przecież tylko dzwonek do drzwi...'' left Wniosek: ''Su myślała, że trudno ją przechytrzyć'' left Wniosek: ''Su wolałaby spędzić resztę życia pod kołdrą'' Su ma problemy ze zrozumieniem.PNG Su co to moze znaczyc.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN cz 2.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN cz3.PNG Wniosek: ''Su w tym odcinku ma wyjątkowo duży problem ze zrozumieniem tego co się do niej mówi...'' Plik:Su nie wie co mowi xD.PNG Wniosek: ''Su najpierw mówi, potem myśli cz. kolejna'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie wie co mówi.'' Plik:Su boi sie o posade.PNG Wniosek: ''Su boi się o swoją posadę... nie martw się Su, nikt nie jest głupszy od ciebie...'' =Odcinki Specjalne- Su: Kupiłam dzisiaj u jubilera dziwny, świecący pierścionek, który założyłam na palec. Zastanawiam się po co ja to zrobiłam... Wniosek: ''Su nie wie co i po co kupuje oraz zakłada na palce podejrzane pierścionki, a w dodatku nie panuje nad tym co robi.'' Plik:Raj.jpg Wniosek: ''Su uważa że górka ze śniegiem to Raj.'' Willy: '''Jeżeli Ci powiem że mam 20 lat to mi uwierzysz? '''Su: '''Mówisz serio? '''Willy: '''W ogóle idiotko, mam 7 lat. '''Wniosek: ''Nie dość, że Su bystra jak woda w przerębli, to jeszcze ma kłopoty ze wzrokiem.'' SFOdWiel68.JPG SFOdWiel69.JPG SFOdWiel70.JPG SFOdWiel71.JPG SFOdWiel72.JPG SFOdWiel73.JPG SFOdWiel74.JPG SFOdWiel75.JPG Wniosek: ''To zadziwiające, jak spotkanie z nieletnim królikiem może uwypuklić niesamowitą inteligencję Su.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nawet 7-latek umie wykiwać Su...'' Su: '''Miło Cię poznać. Chciałam cię o coś zapytać. Czy to ty dałeś do zjedzenia ziarna kurom Charliego? '''Wenka: '''Czy naprawdę myślisz, że się przyznam, jeżeli to byłem ja? '''Su: '''Tak, jeżeli jesteś uczciwy. '''Wenka: '''Bo myślisz, że ktoś kto sabotuje pracę swojego brata, jest uczciwy?! '''Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest nie tylko głupia, ale także naiwna XD.'' left Charlie: '''Nie, wytargam ich za uszy. Nikt nie ma prawa ciągnąć kogoś za uszy, są zbyt wrażliwe. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że każda rzecz, która jest niezgodna z prawem jest związana z zabójstwem'' Iris.jpg|Nasza Su zna się na ludziach Epickie porównanie.jpg|Epickie porównanie Gadzet.jpg|Su zatraciła się w gadżetach dziewczyna.jpg Ambre?.jpg|Su umie rozpoznać każdego.. Tylko gdzie on jest podobny do Amber!? cuksy.jpg|Nasza Su, dowiedziała się, że nie zna wszystkich roślin! Kijek.jpg|Gałęzie muszą mieć honor, żeby zniżyć się do poziomu Su myslenie.jpg 16.jpg Su: '''Wow to Kastiel, wygląda jakby dopiero co wziął prysznic. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest bardzo spostrzegawcza. '' left Wniosek: Nasza Su ciekawie odczuwa podmuch wiatru. left Wniosek: Su umie grać aktorsko, nawet w miejscu gdzie nie ma publiczności lub bardzo dobrze udaje. left Wniosek: Nareszcie ktoś powiedział Su szczerą i bolesną prawde. ''' left '''Wniosek: Su woli siedzieć w domu niż cokolwiek robić i wcale nie uważa tego za szczegół. left Wniosek: Tak, skoro "Potężna Czarownica" nie potrafi odczytać rozmazanego słowa to Su napewno da radę ! left Wniosek: Su stosuje różne metody koncentracji i jeszcze ma świadomość tego, co robi. Su: 'Dziwne imię. '''Tije: '''Lepsze od Twojego, ja wolę mówić Tije niż Sucrette. '''Su: '(A ja wolę mówić Sucrette!) '''Wniosek: ''Su woli mówić Su niż jakiekolwiek inne imię. '' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie myśli, Su mówi (część XX), w dodatku będąc nieuprzejma.'' Świeci.jpg Fasef.jpg Wniosek: ''Dla Su, wszystko, co świeci - jest podejrzane...'' Wniosek 2: ''Nie ważne, że jakiś podejrzany ten pierścionek, Su i tak go założy. '' left Wniosek: Su nie wie co widzi. left Wniosek: ''Naprawdę jesteś aż tak naiwna myśląc, że taki związek przetrwałby próbe czasu?'' Wniosek 2: ''Co ty za krzyżówki genetyczne chciałaś zrobić? Jakby ich dzieci wyglądały? '' left Wniosek: ''Su jest na tyle szalona, że rozmawia sama ze sobą.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw musi zobaczyć, potem założyć. Nawet, jakby miała to być sprawa życia i śmierci.'' left Wniosek: ''Są stworzenia głupsze, niż Su.'' left Wniosek: ''Su zna się na zwierzętach.'' left Wniosek: ''Ktoś właśnie uświadomił Su, jej głupotę.'' Cmentar.jpg Cmentar2.jpg Wniosek: ''Su nie odróżnia miejsc, w których się znajduje.'' right Wniosek: ''Su - facet ci komplementy prawi, a ty z czymś takim wyjeżdżasz.'' =Inne fakty= * Su musi być ograniczona przez PA - dla dobra własnego i innych XD, * Jest w stanie wymyślić przeciętnie tylko 3 wersje odpowiedzi do C, w odcinku 5 wyjątkowo się wysiliła: dobiła J, * WSZYSTKO przechowuje w swej magicznej szufladzie, * Ogłupia nawet Wujka Google :D, * Rozmawia sama ze sobą, * Zbiera śmieci, * Zakłada podejrzane pierścionki, a później nie potrafi ich zdjąć, * Codziennie jest w szkole, ale nie chodzi na lekcje. * W 1 odcinku nie spotkałam Kastiela, a w 2 Su już doskonale go znała (telepatia?) * Odruchowo wskakuje i wyskakuje z szafek center|600px Kategoria:Dowody głupoty Kategoria:Społeczność